


In the Closet

by bluehairedspidey



Category: Actor RPF, Martin and Lewis, Martin and Lewis RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, at the beginning anyway, fuckin uhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehairedspidey/pseuds/bluehairedspidey
Summary: Jerry tries to pull a prank on Dean and it backfires horribly.





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Was lookin at some fic prompts last night and I saw this post and mmmmmmmmyeah http://bluehairedspidey.tumblr.com/post/164169079380/nsfw-otp-au-ideas

Jerry quietly unlocked the door to the hotel room he and Dean were staying at, slowly turned the knob, then flung the door open as hard as he could while shouting in his little kid voice “Honey, I’m home!”

No answer.

“Paul?” Jerry closed the door and walked further into the room, looking around. “Paaauuul!”

Again, no answer. Jerry concluded that he must still be out. He started changing into his pajamas, and by the time he was done Dean was still out and Jerry was starting to get bored. However, as he was hanging up his clothes he was struck with an idea. With a smirk, he stepped into the closet and slid the doors together until there was just enough space between them to see through. Then he waited.

Soon enough Jerry heard the click of the door being opened and Dean’s familiar footsteps before the man himself came into view. He had already taken off his shoes, socks, and jacket and was in the process of loosening his tie as he took one last drag from his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray.

 _Any second now,_ Jerry thought while Dean unbuttoned his shirt, _he’ll come over here and I’ll scare the shit out of him. That’s what he gets for leaving me alone!_

But Dean didn’t go towards the closet, and Jerry was becoming increasingly nervous as he haphazardly discarded his shirt, belt, and pants.

 _Maybe he’s going to take a shower first,_ he told himself, but when Dean sat on the edge of the bed and started palming himself through his boxers it became _very_ clear to Jerry that he had other intentions.

Jerry’s eyes widened. It felt like the temperature in the small closet had suddenly jumped ten degrees. He watched eagerly as Dean gripped himself through the fabric, biting his lip in between quiet gasps. Jerry felt himself biting his own lip as he grew hard from the sight. Dean had always been the most handsome thing in the world to him, and seeing him like this was almost too much. He bit back a gasp of his own when Dean slipped off his shorts and laid back on the bed and _fuck_ he was tan all over. Dean spat on his hand and started stroking himself and Jerry wished so badly that it could be his own hands touching him like that. Instead, he could only watch with longing while he stood alone in a closet with an intense hard on regretting every single choice he had ever made in his life to lead him to this moment.

The urge to touch himself was becoming too strong, so Jerry finally surrendered to it, sliding his hand into his pants to give his cock a light squeeze. His eyes rolled back and he had to put a hand on the closet door to steady himself. Luckily he was just lucid enough to remember that, given his circumstances, he should really try to stay quiet. He watched Dean intently, trying to match his strokes, but he was going tantalizingly slow. Dean dragged his hand over the head of his cock and then let out a moan that even without an orchestra was music like nothing Jerry had ever heard, and he had to bite his hand to keep himself from making any noises that might get him caught.

_The boy with the tall, dark, and handsome voice indeed._

The sheets were currently grasped in Dean’s other hand, but he let go of them in order to bring his hand up and bury it in his hair, pulling at it slightly and letting his head loll back with a breathy sigh. Gradually, he started increasing his pace. Jerry tried to keep up, but even with half his fist in his mouth he kept having to slow down or stop to keep himself from crying out. Meanwhile, Dean was showing no restraint as he let out gasps and groans, each one making Jerry’s cock throb and what was left of his brain worry about noise complaints from the neighbors.

Eventually Dean’s strokes sped up even more and, with a cry, he reached his peak, cum spilling out onto his stomach as he rode out his orgasm. The sight and sound of it all was too much for Jerry, and he was sent tumbling over the edge not too long after, biting into his hand so hard he was sure it was going to leave a mark. He collapsed against the door, barely able to keep himself upright, and looked adoringly at Dean, lying breathless on the bed, spent but content.

After a while Dean got up and started walking towards the closet. A bolt of terror shot through Jerry.

_Of course he decides to come over here now!_

Using all the energy he could muster Jerry stood up and, legs still a little wobbly, scrambled behind the clothes. Just in time too. As soon as he settled into the corner he heard the doors slide open.

“Hey Jer, you wanna hand me my pajamas?”

It was all Jerry could do to grab Dean some clothes and clumsily shove his arm through the suits hanging up to hand them to him.

“Thanks pally,” he said, and Jerry didn’t have to be able to see him to hear the shit-eating grin in his voice.


End file.
